Broken? Maybe Not So Much Anymore
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: It's hard when your bitter memories of the past start to haunt you. Implied!Kadaj x OC.


I wrote this such a long time ago... Around June, actually xD

'Around'... Doesn't look right to me for some reason O_e That IS how you spell it, right?

Neh, anyway~. I remember writing this due to the fact my Dad didn't have internet... ~w~

And I was into Kadaj at the time, so I decided to write about my Final Fantasy's RPC :D

**DISCLAIMER: Bou! I don't own anything but Fumiko here, so no hate! DX**

* * *

I wanted you to know that I loved the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

The rain poured down from the dark and clouded sky, only to be put to an end as the droplets hit the ground one by one. The air was damp with a thin coat of mist spread out, though one would still be able to make out any figure from afar. None was seen in the Forgotten City; usually there would be many people wandering around the town, however, on days like these, there wasn't even a mouse pondering the streets. Nobody was in sight, either. Not for the whole day. It seemed as if it really was a forgotten city.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Someone who didn't care about the rain wettening their clothes, or flattening their beautiful, raven-colored hair emitted a soft sigh. A pair of blue eyes opened as cold tears brimmed at the edges, as if they were fighting to trail down. Standing atop a tall apartment building was a young girl who looked no more than fifteen, with the facial features of an angel. Looking down at the monument that stood centered in the city, she remembered why her mother loved the town. It had always rained there, and her mother loved the rain.

Her eyes snapped shut as the tears finally shedded, causing her to let out a soft whimpering sound. The very place she stood was where her mother was killed, or thrown off, for that matter. It was exactly a month ago when that tragic event happened. A tall and slender man, his appearance resembling that of a woman's, was holding her back far from the edge. There were two other males, the oldest of the three standing below the building, while the youngest was holding her mother in the air by her neck.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal your pain.

_"Stop it," the voices echoed through my head like a haunting memory._

_"Stop it, just stop it!"_

_"It's time you learned what it's like to loose someone you love, little girl," the youngest had said._

_"No!"_

_I tried to get away and help her, but–_

_"Keep quiet, pet," the one keeping me still spoke as he tugged at my hair._

–_They were too strong._

_The one with my mother looked at me, a piercing look of wrath clashing with my frightened one._

_"You're starting to make me angry. Say another word and your precious mother will be put to oblivion."_

_My body started to quiver as my skin paled at his venomous tone. I looked from him to my mother, then back again. She wasn't struggling or trying to get away; she was still, and... Smiling._

_"Fumiko... Please... Don't worry about me. Do as these men say and they won't hurt you," she spoke softly, her words barely able to escape her throat._

_The youngest smirked and tightened his grip on her, growling, "You aren't allowed to speak, either."_

_Tears leaked from my eyes, unable to have any more self-control. I withered out of the man's grasp, though was stopped by a sharp pain in my side. Earlier when they came, I tried my best to fight them. But I was beaten up and tossed to the side like a rag doll. Like I was nothing._

_"Tch, enough stalling... Time to end this and see if our theory was right."_

_Widening my eyes, I looked up at the young teen, knowing what he was going to do next. He glanced back at me, grinning a grin that made shivers run down my spine._

_"Say goodbye to your beloved mother, little one."_

_With that being said, he slowly loosened his grip on her neck, my mother's body lowering inch by inch due to the lack of surface below her. It began to rain at that very moment when mother completely disappeared from my sight._

_"MOTHER!"_

_The man pinning my arms suddenly let go, and in an instant I dashed to the edge of the building, looking down and seeing my mother falling to her death. Her kidnapper stood next to me, still grinning as he watched in amusement. I got ready to jump, but stopped due to the blinding light that erupted from my mother's slender form. It seemed as if the two were shocked, the third one as well. _

_Angel wings appeared from her back, the light still shining brightly. Disappearing within the light, she rose up and fused within me, soon causing the glow to disperse. Feeling nauseated, I fainted off the ledge, the last thing I saw being my Mother's smile._

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Her eyes jammed open, her crying coming to a hault. She held her head lightly and began to pant, trying to get the flashback out of her mind. Shaking her head, the teen looked back up, her hair sticking to her face from the ever-present rain. It was all in the past now, crying and remembering won't bring her mother back. Nothing would bring her back. She was dead now. But... The light; the light was inside of her now, the light that held her mother's soul. Or so she thought. Rubbing her eyes, the somber girl looked down from the edge where she stood, her mind pondering on what made her stand by his side.

He was her mother's murderer, yet there was something about him that made her want to be with him. She wasn't a good fighter, not until her powers were 'triggered,' but he sure thought so due to the energy that flowed through her. Whether or not the energy was Jenova's Cells was a mystery, though he doubted it, since she acquired the power after her mother's death.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Fumiko!"

She turned around, recognizing the person's voice in an instant.

"Kadaj..."

Suddenly feeling the rain come to a stop, then Fumiko looked up at the sky, Kadaj's gaze following hers. Watching as the skies slowly emerge from the dark clouds, the female smiled lightly. Not only her, but him as well, thought about her sudden change in personality. He figured it was because of her being bipolar, though she was simply faking it in order to have an excuse for being at his side. But she was certain of one thing: he wanted her by his side; probably not as a lover or a companion, but as something more.

* * *

Lyrics~:  
Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee

Reviews, pwease? owo

I'll give you a cookie if you do~.


End file.
